


about the things that we could be

by Sayakami



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wish I was joking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vomiting, i'm not sure what to tag, while my cat was trying to eat my desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayakami/pseuds/Sayakami
Summary: "It felt like being underwater; the sounds were muddy and distant, images blurred. Air filled his lungs andsomething’s wrong, something’s wrong, something’s wrongseemed to resonate inside his skull - a mantra he could not ignore."The end of Balbadd Arc, except...
Relationships: Kassim | Cassim & Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	about the things that we could be

It felt like being underwater; the sounds were muddy and distant, images blurred. Air filled his lungs and _something’s wrong, something’s wrong, something’s wrong_ seemed to resonate inside his skull - a mantra he could not ignore.

He had no idea where he was then, where he was now, who he was, could feel only chatter and scrapes, and light, so much light that devoured darkness, and his head felt as if someone tried to forge it with a hammer, and _stop it, be quiet!_

Inhuman screams reached his ears, tearing at his mind, and then it was dark again, hard rocks digging into his knees, wind cutting skin and _let it be over, let it be over_ -

His stomach clenched, and throat prickled as something sour and metallic began to climb up his throat, through his mouth, and then outside while he doubled over, because his guts were screaming and twisting and crying, just like he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, because his eyes stung and tore more than any other part of his body and he wanted this to be over- Movement.

Somewhere around him, something was moving. _Danger_. 

He barely managed to open his eye, using way too much effort for such a simple task, but he had to know where to hit, he had to protect… who?

_Stench. Trash. Fire. Empty square. A tree and a stone._

Something was digging into his head like needles. He swung his arm without looking, and he felt something hard and light, because right after the hit it fell down with a clatter as loud as the pervasive chattering of birds and the scraping of metal.

He laid his hands on his face, covered in warm liquid, and when he gathered the strength to move them away again, he cracked open his eyelids once more.

He screamed again, even with the impression of sandpaper rubbing his throat, but how could he react any other way, when his hand was _red_ , and _it wasn’t his hand_.

His hands were bigger and covered in scars he couldn’t find on these ones, only calluses and fresh scratches.

_Hey, Alibaba, are we…_

And blood that shouldn’t be his own.

It hit him then, that the world was all around him, even though it shouldn’t be, and that many were people surrounding him, even though they shouldn’t be, because when he turned back his head just a moment ago, he saw only one person running in his direction, the direction of the cracks inside his fallen soul.

_You idiot! Why did you ask this kind of question again?!_

“Alibaba-kun?” Oh no. _Oh no._

He opened his eyes wider and slightly bowed his head, without feeling the heaviness of long dreadlocks and.

Charred body. _His_ charred body.

_Isn’t it obvious? We’re friends!_

“You’re… you’re not Alibaba-kun, are you?”

He felt the hands that didn’t belong to him grip hair he used to dream about, and Cassim screamed, as if he wanted to tear his brother’s lungs to shreds.

_So you can’t just leave me now!_

**Author's Note:**

> :)c
> 
> PS Bless Zed for being an amazing proofreader!  
> PS2 Title from "Counting Stars" by One Republic.


End file.
